Archikí selída ti s Thálassas
by nychnymph
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are successful entrepreneurs after eight long years since the Prophecy of Seven - and have a little fun at Percy's Grecian coastline home - Smut warning


_Archik__í̱__ sel__í__da ti__̱__s Th__á__lassas_

Annabeth Chase wasn't exactly sure where she was.

In retrospect, that sounded bad and she probably should've been panicking or worrying to some extent but really, she wasn't. The huge floor-to-ceiling windows on either side of her flooded the large room with a creamy daze of sunrays that left streaky patterns on the dark hardwood floor and set her mind at complete ease.

She sat atop a large king-sized bed of white linens that smelled vaguely like a mix of ocean and cinnamon in the middle of a huge modern deco bedroom that had clothes strung across the floor and on the large lounge chair that was the other piece of furniture, besides the bed, in the room.

Sliding slowly out of the covers, she stood on wobbly weak legs and looked out from the windows on either side of the room. A gorgeous coastline stretched for as far as she could see, the deep blue waves curling across golden almost fluffy looking sand while the light blue sky spun small white clouds that peaked from the sloping rocky cliffs. She started to worry about people seeing her indecency through the whole open aspect of the house before remembering that this was a private beach (which explained a fierce looking huge Greek ship docked near the cliffs).

Annabeth had grown into a gorgeous, intelligent and successful woman. After the great seven heroes prophecy and the defeat of Gaea, she started college in New Rome and moved into a flat with her boyfriend, the great hero Percy Jackson. They had a wonderful time living together for almost a year or so until Chiron dragged him off to Camp Half-Blood to help with the younger campers and their training. Long distance was pretty hard on their relationship, but she was glad because Sally was so happy to have her now pretty grown up son around again and the campers were ecstatic to have such an amazing and successful hero as their teacher.

Annabeth focused on her degree in architecture and continued on to be one of the top 10 influential women in the universe as well as one of the top 5 architects in the entire world. She finished her 10 year long renovation of Olympus, much to all of the gods' extreme pleasure, and created close to 200 amazing buildings and monuments all over the world, as well as creating some of the amazing inventions from the Archimedes scrolls and some of the designs she had stored externally from Daedalus' laptop.

All of her friends had grown up quite successful as well. Clarisse was an acclaimed general for the United States government as well as the gods and Piper had grown up an advocate for Native American and indigenous peoples' rights as well as placed as one of the most gorgeous women of all time. Annabeth was on that list as well but she paid no mind really, she cared little for the whole socialite business. Grover had continued on teaching the words of Pan and in time the world was slowly getting greener and greener, and Leo was one of the top mechanics in the country as well as Olympus. She relied heavily on his skills when renovating the great home of the gods on the top of the Empire State Building and they worked close together as well real world wise. Hazel, Frank, Jason, Nico, everyone she cared for… she was really happy so many of her friends had achieved such amazing dreams.

As for Percy… after his time at Camp Half-Blood, he finished his degree in marine studies and biology and became the head of a large boating empire that specialized in the humane tactics of fishing and had a small section just for keeping the oceans safe for all. Soon he became quite famous in the mortal world as well, placing rather high in the top 100 most attractive men of all time, along with Jason (At this time, it's pretty clear to Annabeth some daughter of Aphrodite must be running the show over there in the cumulative magazine business because the large amount of gifts sent by an "unknown source" to both her and Percy, as well as an article on Percy describing him as "[…] Gorgeous beyond compare, Percy Jackson could easily be the stunning son of the sea god himself […]" as well as mentioning his loyalty to the "great, gorgeous and truly _wise_ Annabeth Chase" was pretty suspicious).

She had an amazing life, but if she remembered correctly the last week, and practically the last four months, were a large source of disappointment. Somehow she was so busy and backed up with work that she had barely time for friends or Percy. They worked on different sides of the country most of the time, seeing as architecture and large ocean empires don't really mix in terms of location.

But here… here was something she recognized. This house was a temple, a prize and a highly sought after home for many a dreamer. She touched the glass with light fingertips and did a 180 to face her reflection in the large mirrors of the closet off to the side of the room. Her hair was softly ruffled and messed up from sleeping, and her lips glinted with the residue of lip-gloss. She wore nothing but a large faded orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and soft skimpy white panties that she vaguely remembered putting on the day before. She paid no mind to anything else and opened the mirror doors quickly to find a dark black suitcase toppled over inside the walk-in closet, the soft smell of ocean breeze wafting from the clothes hanging up around her. All of it was men's clothing. She squinted at the suitcase, recognizing it as her own.

Yup. She knew quickly where she was. Not even bothering to change into something even remotely decent, she closed the closet doors behind her as she head straight into the main house. Around her was a spectacle for the ages.

The entire house had an open concept floor plan with floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the incredible view. One entire wall was blown out with Greek style pillars holding the patio sunroof and the delicious smell of the ocean floated around the room with the gentle breeze. Bronze sculptures of pegasi and hippocampi, no doubt forged by a very loving sweetheart Cyclops she knew, hung from the ceiling gleamingly in the sunlight, real soft feathers gently blowing from the wings of the pegasi. Seashells hung from old fishing nets covered the corner of one wall, with sparkling pearls nestled through the frayed knots.

Priceless weapons of glittering Imperial gold and Celestial bronze were proudly presented on artsy displays and hung off the walls, dented shields and spoils of war from years of hero work gleamed against the walls, filling the serene space with a sense of triumph and pride. Annabeth passed a Greek sculpted bust of a dashingly handsome man looking of to the side with a cocky grin. She trailed her fingers over the milky marble jawline and examined it. "You're new," She mumbled, fingering the bust's chin, "Your hair's a bit too short compared to the real thing."

"You think so?" A smooth, low voice replied suddenly, but it didn't come from the sculpture. Annabeth whirled around in surprise, almost backing right into the bust but relaxed almost instantly. "Gods!" She huffed, "You scared me."

Percy Jackson gave her his signature troublesome smirk, not that one he was most known for, but the one he kept only for her. His eyes glittered like precious sea green ocean jewels and he closed the gap between them quickly until his arms were wound tightly around Annabeth's waist and his nose was buried deep in her golden curls. "Did I?" He muttered, placing a soft kiss to her neck, curling his arms so she was pulled a bit closer. Annabeth's cheeks flushed at his kiss and his biceps curling close to her bare skin. Of course, in their mid twenties and after close to 8 years of dating she had felt a lot more than just his biceps on her bare skin but still everything he did made her heart flutter like Icarus taking flight.

"No of course you didn't. Who do you think I am, Seaweed Brain?" She laughed softly against the skin of his cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his jawline. She could feel his grin against her hair and her heart sunk softly at how much she missed him. But then- "How did I get here?" She pulled back to squint at him, "Don't tell me you kidnapped me."

Instantly Percy's grin got wider and he let out a laugh. "Maybe," His voice was light and happy, "Yeah. I just missed you a lot! And I knew the Grecian coastline was going to be so gorgeous this time of year so I might've arranged something to get you out here. Private jet from New York out to the airport down the road, carried you in. You were out like a light from those nap pills you took after Piper did me a favor and recommended them to you."

Annabeth blew out hot air and huffed. "Percy! Oh my gods you idiot," She cried, "I have lots of work-" She was cut off with a dazzling kiss that sent her head in a tailspin, his lips working roughly against hers and his fingers dancing lower on her waist as his left hand grazed up to bury itself in her hair. He kissed her hard enough to leave her breathless and pulled back after a good long time.

"Rescheduled everything for you." He mumbled, looking hungrily at her lips again. She almost wanted to snicker to herself. Cherry lip product was one of her secret weapons against Percy and his sneaky kisses. Left him breathing and wanting more, she learned after they reunited after a hard year of long distance. She particularly liked lip-gloss because it got messy and he always looked so cute with smearing lip-gloss on his face.

She studied him and smiled softly. "You're perfect." She mumbled and pecked him softly on the lips, pulling back before he could dive in for more. Slipping from his arms, she padded to the kitchen, flicking some strands of runaway blond hair over her shoulder.

Percy followed and when she turned back to him, his cheeks were red. He looked so handsome, with his pearly yet tan skin and lean but muscular build. He wore gray sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt, his dark wavy hair mused from sleeping and the constant sea breeze. She slid, still facing him, onto the granite countertop of the kitchen island. "So," She blinked at him, "How have you been?"

"Well, company's been alright. Some trouble with sea monsters off the Mediterranean," He recounted, touching her knee before making some coffee for the two of them, "Recruited some new members, killed a few pesky monster legions and also took a month off. So everything's been pretty great actually. Well, you know, besides not seeing you for what felt like forever."

Annabeth had forgotten that Percy's line of work wasn't just some boating empire but also it was a huge front for a massive chain of demigods and minor gods who worked together in roping the sea in from its collective break when Gaea was out on the loose. Somehow the sea monsters got bigger, the seas grew wilder and Poseidon thought Percy was just the right man for the job. True, of course, but still dangerous. Annabeth worried about Percy, even though she knew he could definitely take care of it.

She leaned back against her arms and watched him make coffee with a small smile. "Remember Mt. St. Helens? When I kissed you before you blew yourself out of the volcano and gave me a heart attack for two weeks?" She asked, a light teasing tone to her voice.

He turned and looked at her cautiously, "…Yeah? What of it?" Annabeth slipped off the counter and balled the end of his shirt up with her fist. "You looked just like you did a second ago, cheeks all red, looking like you wanted more," Annabeth teased, "That's all." Percy's cheeks went bright red and Annabeth praised Aphrodite that she still had her flirting skills even after a month out of practice. He grumbled and looked away and she giggled softly.

Two cups of coffee and lots of flirting later, they sat on the couch overlooking the blown out wall and the gorgeous coastline. Annabeth tangled her legs with his and placed her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. Since their time in Tartarus, she had a habit of getting as close to his heart as possible, to soothe her worries after seeing Percy under the Death Mist camouflage.

"I love it here." He mumbled into her hair, grasping her hip with a strong hand. "I love you." She replied simply, glancing up with a smile. She knew his Grecian coastline temple, called _Archik__í̱__ sel__í__da ti__̱__s Th__á__lassas _(Αρχική σελίδα της Θάλασσας) or _Home of the Sea_, was his favorite place in the world besides Camp Half-Blood and probably his mother's apartment, but Annabeth's favorite place was wherever he was. "I love you too." He grinned back and met her eyes.

She sucked in her breath quietly, letting his pretty eyes drink her in. Annabeth was faintly aware of the tightness of his hand on her hip all of a sudden and how delicious he smelled, like sweet smelling warm coffee and fresh ocean waves. It'd be so long since they'd sat so close together and Annabeth's fingers traced back to the edge of his shirt, clutching onto it once again. "Percy…" she mumbled softly as their foreheads touched softly. Her eyelashes fluttered closed and he brushed his cheekbone against hers. She could feel his lips and breath as he lingered closer and closer, and getting impatient, she pushed forward and pushed her lips against his.

The slow kiss, as if they had sunken into golden honey, quickly took a rough passionate turn, just like they both loved. His breath tasted like coffee and his lips cut into hers, his teeth scrapping against her plump bottom lip. Percy drove her crazy, whether he knew he was or not, and Annabeth was pretty much ready to turn into a puddle in his hands at this point. She gently snaked her tongue against his, her fingers sinking into his mess of black wavy hair. "Annabeth…" He growled against her lips and she grinned softly, gently brushing her tongue against his. Fortunately, she knew how to drive him crazy as well.

Quickly becoming acute to his wandering hands, Annabeth purred as Percy's fingers stroked down her hip, dancing them under the hemline of her panties. Her breath hitched when his thumb stroked closer to the center of the silky white mesh and with a quick push, she swung her leg over his lap and straddled him. "Fuck." Percy cursed quietly before she cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard, his body reacting with hers as he grabbed her hips and rubbed tentatively against her. Annabeth almost giggled in delight.

"Percyy," She breathed, dragging out his name, which was something that always got him going. Just like she expected, he tensed and his grip on her hips tightened as he tried to hold himself back. She knew he was always worried about getting too worked up and hurting her, though she was sure she could handle it. So just to spite him, she made it almost a game to drive him so crazy that he didn't hold back anymore.

But before she could continue, Percy stood up and she squeaked, expecting to be thrown off his lap only to be held up by his hands on her thighs. "Sorry," He gave her a dazzling grin, his eyes darkened with enough lust to make her tummy do a flip, "Gods, Annabeth, you're…" He couldn't even finish, instead just kissing her long and deep. She curled her legs around his hips as he carried her sloppily to the bedroom, bumping into the coffee table and a tall lamp.

She ran her fingers through his windblown hair and nibbled on his lips as he slowly tumbled into the wall next to the bedroom door. "Percy!" She gasped as he pressed against her deeply, breaking away from her lips and trailing hot kisses all the way down her neck. It felt so good to be trapped against him, to feel him so close and let his hands rub up and down her thighs.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip to keep her noises in as he bit the bottom of her neck, sucking and kissing. He always loved marking her, sometimes in places that she couldn't cover up, because it let other people know that she was taken. One time when they were invited to a huge demigod college party, he bit her neck so hard beforehand that the mark turned out in the shape of a trident so dark that she was thoroughly embarrassed the entire party, especially when Percy looked so smug about all of it.

Knotting her fingers in the back of his hair, she yanked his chin up lightly and gave him a searing kiss, the growl in the back of his throat turning her knees to jelly. He hauled her off the wall, slammed into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. She sunk against the white linens for a second before he climbed on top, hooking her long tan legs back around his hips, his sweatpants dropping low so his v-line jutted out like a blessing from the gods.

_Bless you Aphrodite, _Annabeth reluctantly but gratefully thought as she gasped as he viciously attacked her neck again, rocking deep against her core. She ran her fingers through his hair and trailed her nails down his neck, making him grunt as she pulled the bottom of his shirt over his head and flung it elsewhere.

In the sunny early afternoon light, Percy pulled back to stare down at her with his half-lidded eyes and smirk. Her cheeks felt immensely hot as he studied her with those eyes, letting her own eyes drift down to watch his gorgeously defined chest muscles tense in the shimmering rays. "Annabeth…" he grumbled from the back of his throat, placing his palm on the side of her body and trailing it under the Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Hmm," She purred and leaned up, giving him the lightest of kisses before lingered softly and pulling the Camp shirt right over her head. His breath audibly hitched and he gulped, causing Annabeth to laugh. "Holy Hades," he muttered and her cheeks blossomed as his hands trailed up to cup her soft mounds of flesh, his thumbs trailing against her nipples and squeezing as he pleased.

With every squeeze, she turned a little bit redder, and so did he. It'd be so incredibly long since she had felt his rough gentle hands kneading her breasts and before long, Percy nudged her down and started littering deep kisses against the sensitive skin. He sucked and bit and kneaded until she was a wiggling mess under him, moans slipping between her lips. If she wasn't loud enough, Percy would rock his hips against hers and make her gasp and moan his name at the blissful pressure of his bulge on her clit.

Soon she couldn't take it and tugged on the side of his sweatpants, her knees turned utterly to jelly and her breath heavy with pleasure. He grinned down at her and the work he made on her chest and neck, both scattered with dark pink hickies. "Beg." He suggested, with a teasing glint in her eye and Annabeth huffed, eyes flashing. "No way, Seaweed Brain." She defied smoothly and rocked her hips up, causing him to grunt in pleasure. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and rubbed down his chest, delicately outlining his muscles and scraping her nail softly around his pecs.

Percy breathed heavily against her chest and reached down to tug off his sweatpants completely. Annabeth followed his happy trail with hungry eyes and bit her lip as his sweatpants hit the floor. He tensed and she glanced up to meet his eyes, purring, "What are you waiting for?" The words left her lips and in an instant, Percy grabbed her panties and ripped them off clumsily, not even getting them off completely as he rubbed against her, pressing his dick between her wet folds.

Panties hanging off her left leg and Percy pressing his forehead against her shoulder, Annabeth bucked up and caught the tip of him right on her clit, gasping in pleasure and caused him to shudder against her body. "Fuck," He breathed against her collarbone, one hand shooting out to search the dresser clumsily for a condom.

It took a minute but Annabeth kept him busy by leaning down to stroke his dripping tip, rubbing the head of his warm dick with her thumb and index finger, teasing him by gently stroking from his base to his tip and back again. Percy cursed twice more as he fumbled to find a condom, causing Annabeth to laugh. "You never give me a break, do you?" He mumbled, finally finding one.

"I don't think you want me to." She commented lightly, giving him a smile. He pressed his forehead against hers, their foreheads touching lightly as he ripped open the condom carefully with his teeth, pressing them tighter together as he stroked her cheek with one hand and slipped into the condom with the other. "Nah. Definitely not." He breathed in confirmation before grabbing her hips tightly in his hold.

She nodded her consent and with a heavy grunt, he pushed deep inside, his thumb drifting to skillfully rub her small pearl in deep circles, causing her legs to tense up and her head to tilt back. "P-Percy," She moaned happily, his slow rhythm getting deeper and deeper until they were rocking passionately, his groans soft as he fumbled to kiss her.

He cursed once, grabbing the under side of her legs and pulling them up for a deeper angle, which he knew she loved. Gasping in pleasure, Annabeth bit his bottom lip, moaning louder. His groans and moans were music to her ears and with every thrust they got louder and louder together. Her head spun as he got deeper and deeper, his finger rubbing her clit until she was sure she was going to lose all her feeling in her legs if not for his strong grip on the underside of her knees.

Her toes curled as he hit upward, causing her voice to peak as she moaned loudly, her entire body washing in pleasure. Their foreheads bumped softly against each other, lips softly hovering close to each other. With every curved thrust, her nails raked more and more down his toned back, their moans getting louder together to rival with the crashing sounds of sex and the waves off in the distance. With one sharp thrust, the bed slammed into the wall and she sunk her nails in as she gasped.

"A-Annabeth," He moaned against her neck, his eyes boring into her own as she curled up in pleasure, her fingers sinking back into his hair, "I'm – I'm, fuck-" He cursed as he pushed deeper, tightening his grasp and rolling his head back as he came deep inside of her. His body heaved in so much pleasure and he rubbed against her as he peaked, flicking her clit in just the right way. She was so close too and Percy could feel it.

He pulled out and ripped the condom off and before Annabeth could say a word, he pushed her up and dived between her legs. Annabeth's eyes went wide, "Percy!" Her voice trembled and below she could see his smirk stretch wide before he set himself to work.

Pleasure washed over her as his tongue flattened against her clit and teased with it with the tip of his tongue. In long strokes, he covered her folds and licked her deeply, tasting her core and making her knees tremble. His hands grabbed hold of her shivering hips as he dipped his tongue inside of her and Annabeth threw her head back. "Percy!" She cried breathlessly, fingers weakly cover her mouth as the curl in her stomach knotted tighter and tighter.

His tongue flicked gently upwards with quicker shorter strokes, a hand trailing down to gentle caress and spread her wider, a gentle finger pushing deep and slow inside. She almost drooled, her body shivering happily as he curled up and pressed on the soft sensitive spot inside of her. Percy smirked as his lips suckled on her clit and in one deep stroke and bite, Annabeth flung her head back, moaning his name and coming to his lips.

She panted, sinking back onto the bed. Percy gave her a couple more licks to clean off and sat up, examining her body with a slight frown. She glanced down too and slightly smiled. Her chest and neck were littered with dark hickies and his hands seemed to have left dark imprints on her hips. "Sorry." He kissed the imprints and bent to kiss her. Annabeth flushed as she tasted herself on his lips. "N-No need for sorry," Her voice was wobbly and horse, "A-After that, you d-don't have to apologize forever."

Percy gave her a dazzling grin and curled around her, pressing his sticky body to hers and snuggling his head onto her chest. His hair was way messier than before and she knew hers was too, blowing up to get her blonde hair out of her eyes.

She wiggled her legs and looked down at him. "Percy," She nudged him, "Percy darling." His head instantly snapped up at the pet name. He knew she never used those unless she was in an extremely good mood and his eyes danced in happiness.

Annabeth leaned in to kiss his smirk, looking up at him. "Thanks."

"For what? Fucking you? Or like the whole kidnap thing?"

She laughed. "I was going for more of the whole kidnap thing but the first one too." Percy laughed with her, grinning wildly. "'My pleasure."

* * *

**Yo! haven't written fanfiction in a while! Took a little 4 year break and created a new account too. Did Pokemon fanfiction back then though so PJO/HOO stuff is new to me! Though I love the series extremely so c: yeah! Smut for all3 Might do another in a couple months? This was written while waiting for the next book (Blood of Olympus from the Heroes of Olympus series; the last book ever I've heard) so might be so holes after said book is published! Just a heads up for future readers!  
Anyways hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
